Change The Fate's Design
by JaliceJelsa4eva
Summary: When a mute cousin of the Frog brothers goes with Micheal, Sam, and the Frogs to cave, can she do anything to stop them from killing the boys? Join her journey with them now. Marko/OC pairing. Micheal/Star. David/OC Paul/OC Dwayne/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So hey guys. This is my very first Lost Boys fanfic. Don't expect me to have have anything from the other two movies. I have only seen the 1987 Lost Boys. So without further ahdo, Change The Fate's Design.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys because if I did Marko, Paul, Dwyane, and David would be alive….and real. **

**chapter 1**

Eponine POV:

I follow my idiotic cousins as they, and their friend Sam Emerson, into the "vampires' lair". I don't really believe in this stuff but I tag along anyways to make sure Edgar and Alan don't do anything stupid. Well, stupider. Michael Emerson is very weak for some reason so Sam has to help him climb into the cave. My cousins pull open a bunch of curtains surrounding a bed and see a teenage girl that is around my age sleeping on the bed, even though it is half past noon. THat is when Edgar says to stake her and I walk forward without meaning to. As I raise my wooden stake in the air to stab her, Michael says to stop and get away from cousins, Sam, and I all start to head to the other part of the cave. It feels like an icebox in this place. Edgar says that we need to find the vampires' coffins. Thats when the smell hits me. It smells so horrible like a corpse that has be set out to rot. Then, I look up to see four very handsome guys hanging upside down from metal poles in the ceiling. Edgar follows my gaze upwards and yelps which in turn makes Alan and Sam looks up as well. The latter screams and dEdgar covers his mouth to try and shut him up. Edgar and Alan then start to climb up the ladder that is close to the guy with the awesome patchwork jacket and the curly mullet. And they stake him. It is horrible. His blood goes everywhere and he is screaming at the top of his lungs. The three other guys start yelling as well. The one with the platinum blonde mullet yells that we are dead meat. Edgar, ALan, and Sam all scream and run. I rush to the curly haired guy's side and take of my vial of water that I always keep around my neck and start to use my healing abilities to heal him after I take out the stake. The three other guys run after my cousins and Sam. The wooden stake seems to have just barely missed the guy's heart. when I realise that this is taking too long I take out the vial full of spirit water off of my charm bracelet. I was keeping the spirit water incase of emergencies and this seems like a major emergency. THe water starts to work and I heal the guy. His three friends come back, the platinum blonde one is nursing his burned hand. I pay the all no mind as I take care of the injured guy next to me.

"Who are you and what are you doing here," the platinum blonde one asks. Im going to call him the leader.

"Well, answer me." He says again but, I can not because I am mute. So instead I write in the dirt on the floor.

_**My name is Eponine. And I am trying to heal your friend.**_

They look at what i wrote with dumbfounded looks and the leader stalks up to me.

**Sorry to end it here but I wanted to get this chapter in before I forgot. Goodbye friends. Please leave a review if you have any suggestions. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys because my mother was a child still when it came out. Unless…*gasp* i came from the future to go to 1987 to make it! JK. I wish though. LOL. On with the story. **

**Written on the dirt**

_**Sign-Language **_

_Thoughts_

_Flashback_

**Previously on Change The Fate's Design: **"Who are you and what are you doing here," the platinum blonde one asks. Im going to call him the leader.

"Well, answer me." He says again but, I can not because I was born mute. So instead I write in the dirt on the floor.

_**My name is Eponine. And I am trying to heal your friend.**_

They look at what i wrote with dumbfounded looks and the leader stalks up to me.

Eponine POV:

As the leader stalks up to me I get nervous and stop healing the boy. He yanks me up off the ground by my arm.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT," the leader shouts at me. I try to tell him using sign-language. _**I came here with Edgar, Alan, Sam, And Michael. I saw what they did to your friend so I stayed behind to heal him. **_

"What's with the jazz-hands?" The rockstar looking blonde asks.

"She's using' sign-language idiot," The boy on the ground croaks out.

_**You can understand me?**_

"Yeah, My little sister was deaf. Wait. You can hear us? Why don't you speak?" He asks me.

_**I was in a car accident when I was a little girl and now my vocal cords are messed up. What is your name? My name is Eponine. **_

"Oh okay that makes sense i guess. My name is Marko." he tells me, " Eponine sounds like the girl from Les Miserables."

I do a weird silent laugh.

_**That is where my mother got my name from. My sister is-was named Cosette. **_

"What do you mean 'was'?" Marko asks, "did she change her name or something?"

_**Ah no. Um my parents sister and i were in a car crash one day. I have been living with my cousins, Edgar and Alan Frog, and their hippie parents ever since. That was twelve years ago.**_

"Wow. Wait twelve years ago? How old were you when it happened?" Marko asks.

I hold up eight fingers.

"So you are twenty years old?" the leader asks. I nod.

_**Hey, Marko? What are the others' names? I don't wanna keep calling them leader and rockstar. **_

He laughs.

"The 'leader' is David and the 'rockstar' is Paul. And that guy who you probably didn't even see yet 'cause he is so antisocial sometimes, is Dwyane." Marko says.

"Hey, Marko? Dude do you mind telling us what she is saying? 'cause this whole thing were we only understand you is getting a bit weird." Paul says. Marko and I both laugh, with my silent laugh and his bass/tenor laugh we look/sound a bit weird. **(A/N: I'm sorry I can't remember how Marko laughs. And also, if you haven't figured it out yet this will be a Marko/OC pairing. Well back to the story.)**

I look down at how he is healing and realize I will need to take him to someone else. I tell him that and he translates to the guys for me.

_**I have a friend named Rapunzel, she has healing abilities as well. They are stronger than mine. I can take you to her. **_Marko tells the boys what I just said. They agree so he can get better. And then we start going to Rapunzel's tower.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger again. I hate them as much as the next person but, it gets you waiting for more. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovelies. I am grounded so I am typing this up on a school computer. So it took so long I also had a bit of writers block. Well, on with the story.**

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION COMING UP! PLEASE READ! **

**I am changing her muteness. She became mute after her car accident. Her vocal cords got messed up.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I own the lost boys!**

**Marko: No she doesn't.**

**Me: yes I do!**

**Marko: *goes into vampire mode***

**Me: eek! I own nothing!**

_**Sign Language**_

Previously on CHange the Fate's Design:

I look down at how he is healing and realize I will need to take him to someone else. I tell him that and he translates to the guys for me.

_**I have a friend named Rapunzel, she has healing abilities as well. They are stronger than mine. I can take you to her. **_Marko tells the boys what I just said. They agree so he can get better. And then we start going to Rapunzel's tower.

linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreakline

Eponine POV:

I give the boys daylight rings to protect them from burning alive in the sunlight. (A/N Yes i am using a Vampire Diaries thing. deal with it)

"What the hell is this for, girl?" David asks

_**For the last time ,David, my name is Eponine. You can call me Ponine if you want. These are Daylight rings. They will protect you from the sunlight. **_I sign. Marko translates what I signed to David.

_**We have to hurry if we want to get to Punzie's tower before Mother Gothel gets home. She lives in a secluded part of the woods. **_

"How do we know we can trust you?" asks David, still not putting on his ring.

"David ,man, she just saved Marko's life! I'm pretty sure we can trust her. Right Eponine?" says Paul. I nod.

_**Marko is still too weak to walk. One of you is gonna have to carry him to the tower. I can teleport us there. **_

"Well, hurry up then!" says David.

_**Dude, seriously I have two words for you. Anger. Management.**_

Marko starts howling with laughter and after he translates what I said, so do Paul and Dwyane. David chuckles a bit.

"You do have guts kid, I'll give you that" he says.

_**I'm not a kid. I'm 20 years old!**_

"Well, Ponine, David and the rest of us have been alive for quite some time now, so that make us older than you. Therefore, you are a kid to him." says Marko. Paul and I both make the mind-blown gesture.

"I think I'm gonna like you Ep." states Paul.

_**Don't call me Ep, Twisted Sister. **_

David, Marko, and Dwayne all laugh at that while Paul has a mock hurt face on.

"Dude, I think it must be hair!" says Marko.

"Oh shut up Shirley Temple!" retorts Paul.

_**Hate to break this up but we need to go now…**_

"Oh right I almost forgot." they both say

"jinx"

"jinx again!"

I roll my eyes at them and then i teleport us to the tower.

linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreakline

The guys all topple onto the ground in front of the tower. I was able to stay on my feet. I walk up to the tower and pull the lever that rings the bell. Rapunzel's hair falls out the window and sign that we need to climb up the hair. I am the first one to get into the tower. I sign to Puzie what happened and that my gift isn't working right and she wraps her hair around Marko. She starts to sing her healing song.

_Flower gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine _

_make the clock reverse._

_bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has be hurt_

_Change the fate's design_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_what once was mine. _

All of the boys are in shock.

"WHY WAS HER HAIR GLOWING!" they all ask/shout.

Punzie and I start to laugh at them. She tells them her story. (A/N if you want to know the story, then watch Tangled. I'm too lazy to right the whole movie out and most people ignore that kind of stuff)


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Readers,

I regret to inform you that this fanfiction has been discontinued. I no longer have the motivation to finish writing this. I am terribly sorry if you enjoyed reading this. I will keep this story up incase you wanted to read it again. Once again, my most sincere apologies.

With Love,

JaliceJelsa4eve


End file.
